Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an exposure apparatus and an exposure method, and, more particularly, to an exposure apparatus configured to form a minute pattern and an exposure method thereof.
Discussion
Patterns may be formed on a substrate using, for example, a photolithographic process. Photolithography typically utilizes relatively expensive equipment, such as an exposure apparatus, one or more masks, etc. It is noted that photolithographic masks are expendable, and, therefore, photolithographic processes tend to use a relatively large amount of masks to fabricate the same product. Also, photolithographic processes may generate pollution associated with, for instance, a developing agent. To address these issues, patterning techniques to expose substrates to relatively high energy light, such as, for instance, ultraviolet light, laser light, etc., have been developed to directly pattern structures formed on a substrate. When, however, high energy light is directly radiated onto a substrate, the patterning resolution may be relatively low, such that, for example, line widths (or skew) may vary based on an incident angle of the light.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.